


April Fool's

by Elizabeth_Dicewielder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Homosexual Anxious Mess Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Dicewielder/pseuds/Elizabeth_Dicewielder
Summary: Sirius finally works up the courage to tell Remus how he feels. Unfortunately, he forgot to check the date.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 210





	April Fool's

Sirius had woken up early. Too early. Early enough that he ordinarily would have called it late. All his attempts to go back to sleep had failed, so now here he was, fully dressed and brushing his hair at four in the bloody morning.

He didn’t know why he had woken up. It wasn’t nightmares—those he would remember. And it wasn’t that he was a light sleeper, either, at least, not at Hogwarts. Still, there was this knot of nerves in his gut, spiraling around, threatening to overwhelm him or make him vomit or something of the sort, and now that he thought about it, that was likely the reason he had woken up, but that didn’t answer the question of why he felt anxious. Sure, exams were approaching, but he usually did well on tests and he wasn’t worried. He was living with James now, so no reason to be upset about the summer. That only left…

Well, that did leave something.

He pushed the thought from his mind. Today was not the day, and now was not the time. Actually, never was the time. If he could just never think about that again then life would be just perfect. Sadly, every time he tried that it didn’t work. It usually just made the problem worse.

Sirius tossed his hair brush aside. He had never been good at keeping quiet in the mornings, and from the sounds of Peter’s soft breathing and James’ obnoxious snores his friends were still asleep, so he might as well go down to the common room.

There was only one person in the common room, which wasn’t surprising given the horrendous hour. Of course, with Sirius’ luck, that person happened to be just who he had been trying not to think about all morning.

“Hey.” He sat down next to Remus on the couch.

Remus looked up, clearly startled. “Sirius! What are you doing up?”

Sirius shrugged, glancing at Remus’ book. “I could ask the same of you. Wait a minute. Are you… are you studying?”

“Well, exams are coming up, so I thought—hey!”

Sirius tugged the textbook away from him and stood. “Remus. It is four in the morning. You are not studying right now.”

“But exams—”

“You will ace them. You do not need to study at four. In. The. Morning.”

Remus rolled his eyes, standing and taking the book back. “Easy for you to say: the flawless Sirius Black who’s never had to study once in his life.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but how flawless I am is not the point. Though I appreciate the recognition.”

Remus laughed, and for a moment Sirius forgot everything around him but that sound, the way Moony’s eyes crinkled when he smiled, the way his hair fell in his face.

And then something occurred to him. They were completely alone. If things went badly—as they surely would—no one would be there to witness it. Now was the perfect time to tell Remus. Yes, this was dumb, and Sirius knew that, but he hadn’t gotten very much sleep and he was just impulsive enough to forget how stupid it was.

“Can I conf—tell you something?” Sirius changed the word, afraid ‘confess’ might sound a bit too ominous and scare someone. Him or Remus, he wasn’t sure.

“Of course.”

Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and mind, which did absolutely nothing. His thoughts and his nerves were spiraling out of control. Too many words, too many ways to say it—what if he messed the whole thing up? What if he forgot how to speak English? The words came tumbling out of his mouth too fast to change them, too fast to fully consider exactly what he was saying. “I love you.”

His heart stopped. Oh no. That wasn’t how he wanted to say it. That wasn’t how he wanted to say it at all.

Remus laughed, but he sounded more confused than anything. “What?”

It was too late to change it now—no going back. This was already a bad memory that would haunt him as he was falling asleep, and he was still living it. “I—uh. I fancy you.”

There it was. Clear as could be. And from the look on Remus’ face he already regretted it. 

Oh dear God the look was getting worse.

“Very funny.” Remus’ words were clipped. A tone Sirius was too familiar with.

“I… What?”

“Haha. You got me.”

It felt like he was going to be sick. “I don’t understand. Do you… do you think I’m joking? Because I’m not. I really do fancy you.”

Remus glared at him and folded his arms, and Sirius fought the urge to flinch. “Just drop it, okay? You got me. And no, actually, it’s not funny. You shouldn’t play with my feelings like that.”

“I’m not joking!”

“Would you grow up? I know it’s a prank! And it’s not okay!”

Sirius didn’t understand. Sure, the marauders pulled pranks, sometimes on each other, but he would never do something like that. “Why would you think this is a prank?” His voice sounded weak.

Remus rolled his eyes, a frown set firmly on his face. “How stupid do you think I am? I may be tired but I still know it’s April first.”

_ Oh _ .  _ Oh fuck _ .

How could he have forgotten? How in the  _ world _ could he have forgotten that it was April Fool’s Day?

He didn’t know what to say. Apologize and laugh it off? Admit that he was an absolute idiot? How was he even supposed to say words after this?

Eventually he went for the second option. “I… I am so sorry. I completely forgot.”

“Forgot what?”

“I completely forgot it was April Fool’s Day.”

“You  _ forgot _ ? That’s what you’re going with?”

“Okay, I know it sounds dumb, but I swear that’s the truth. If I had remembered what day it was I never would have told you this today.”

“Wait. Are you serious?” Remus asked.

The question was too familiar, too easy a joke to pass up, so Sirius smirked, letting it take away some of the nerves, some of the tension. “Yes.”

An array of emotion visibly crossed Remus’ features, resulting in his eyes widening, then narrowing. “Okay, but did you mean that your name is Sirius or that—”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

Remus blinked. Once. Twice. He still looked stiff, but at least he didn’t look angry.

Sirius’ nerves were returning after their banishment during his momentary amusement. He waited for Remus to say something—admittedly, probably not long enough for Remus to actually say anything, but it felt like quite a long time, and yet Remus was still not saying anything and perhaps this whole thing was a terrible idea, well, actually of  _ course _ it was a terrible idea because he had decided to tell Remus he loved him on April Fool’s Day of all days without having any idea if Remus liked him at all, and this whole plan was generally terrible and he was starting to consider just throwing himself off a cliff.

“Remus?”

“Yeah?”

“I—” He choked on his words. “I’m in love with you.” He paused, trying to give Remus time to process that. “I know it’s really unlikely because, you know, I’m just me, but I have to ask if you feel anything similar at all or if—”

Then Remus was kissing him.

Sirius barely had time to react before Remus had pulled away, cursing. “I’m so sorry. I—I should have asked if that was okay or at least given you some warning before I did that.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Shit, I’m really sorry. Was that okay?”

“Remus?”

“Yeah?”

Sirius strung his arms around Remus’ neck and kissed him. 

Remus’ lips were soft, and sweet. It was a comfort he had never known before, yet one he had always known, somehow. The kind of feeling he wanted to bottle up for whenever he needed it, but the longer he kissed Remus the more he was realizing that he would always feel like he needed this, for every moment for the rest of his life.

Sirius pulled away, smiling. He was sure his face was red. “It’s okay.”

Remus let out a shaky breath that sounded almost like a laugh. “Oh, thank fuck.”

“I love you,” Sirius said, hesitantly. He didn’t know if it was too soon to say that, though he had already said it so it was probably too late to take it back, but given this whole thing had started badly maybe he shouldn’t have said it again. After all, he didn’t know if Remus would say it back.

“I love you too.”

Sirius bit his lip. “Say that again?”

“I love you,” Remus said, wrapping his arms around Sirius’ waist and pulling him even closer.

He couldn’t even believe this was happening. Joy flooded his every nerve, his every sense. 

“I think you should know that I’m going to kiss you now,” said Sirius.

“Okay.”

“Is that still okay?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

Remus smirked, and Sirius knew without a doubt he would be in love with him for the rest of his life. “I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Comments are love <3


End file.
